The Recordist/transcript
PROLOGUE Walter's Lab - Continued Excavation WALTER: Slowly. Suddenly you have all the finesse of a butcher. ASTRID: Walter, do you want me to do this or not? WALTER: This work requires a surgeon's touch. ASTRID: I'm more than happy to let you take over. WALTER: Fine. Proceed. But it's on your shoulders. ASTRID: Not even warped from the heat. Not bad for a butcher. PETER: Walter. Got some more fuel for the van. WALTER: I have Tape Number One. OLIVIA: Have you watched it? WALTER: No. I’ve only just liberated it. Shall we have a look? I had a prescription. It was medicinal. RECORDED WALTER: Welcome to Tape Three of my plan... OLIVIA: What happened to Tape One and Two? PETER: Walter, you stored the tapes out of order. ASTRID: Shocker. RECORDED WALTER: These videotapes must be retrieved. This tape will explain one of the most crucial elements that you will need. You will need to find your way to Pennsylvania... latitude and longitude coordinates forty-*ne degrees, twenty minutes, two seconds North, seventy-nine degrees, twelve minutes and thirty-two seconds West. Now, when you arrive - - ASTRID: Really? HENRIETTA BISHOP: See if you can rewind the coordinates. OLIVIA: Uh, forty-one degrees, twenty minutes, two seconds North, seventy-nine degrees, twelve minutes, thirty-two seconds West. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Are you sure? PETER: She's sure. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Walter. Do you recognize the location? WALTER: I'm sorry. I - if I’ve been there, it's been wiped from my mind, along with the other pieces of my plan to beat the Observers. PETER: Hmm. The entire area is undeveloped. There's nothing around it for miles. How are the roads in and out of Pennsylvania these days? Do you think we can get all the way out there safely? HENRIETTA BISHOP: We'd need to avoid checkpoints. I mean, it's a long way to go, considering we don't know what we're looking for. OLIVIA: Or if it's still even there - - whatever it is. PETER: Hey, Walter, you think we might be able to jog your memory - - WALTER: I - I don't think I should travel. My feet are swollen from standing in front of the Amber all day. I'll stay here for a bit... and... regroup. What? Northern Pennsylvania - Coordinate Search HENRIETTA BISHOP: Walter, you alright? WALTER: I'm fairly certain I have a blood clot, because somebody wouldn't stop at Scranton to let me stretch my legs. PETER: Walter, we're fugitives. We can't stop every five minutes to keep you limber. OLIVIA: This is it? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Uh, yes... this is exactly where we're supposed to be. PETER: So what were you doing out here twenty-one years ago? Is that what we're out here to find? WALTER: I’m telling you. It was a wicked Tree Dwarf. PETER: And I’m telling you, it was a kid. I saw him. He looked right at me. HENRIETTA BISHOP: You know, I used to imagine this - - going on a mission with you. You have no idea how many battles we won together. OLIVIA: You know, it's a lot to live up to. HENRIETTA BISHOP: No, you're... even more than I imagined. WALTER: Definitely not Dwarves. ACT I Forest Encampment - Meet The Locals WALTER: Don't touch them. They could be communicable. MUELLER: Stop right there. EDWIN MASSEY: Doctor Walter Bishop. The three of you... you haven't aged a day. You were supposed to be dead a long time ago. WALTER: We were trapped in Amber for twenty-one years. EDWIN MASSEY: My name is Edwin. You were exposed when you got here. WALTER: I'm supposed to retrieve something here, Edwin, something very important. You seem to know me. Have we met here before? EDWIN MASSEY: No... at least not in the way that you think. Bomb Shelter - Archive Orientation EDWIN MASSEY: It's electromagnetic discharge. WALTER: What is this place? EDWIN MASSEY: You're looking at history. WALTER: Whose? EDWIN MASSEY: Ours... yours, mankind's. These are data cubes. Stored on them... are accounts of every major historical event from the day of the invasion onward. WALTER: You have files on us. EDWIN MASSEY: Of course. You're relevant. We gather important information from around the world, and then we record it. You have a healthy lore about you. My son, River, is something of an expert on the Fringe Division. We were - - we were a group of refugees from the cities. My father started this historical record. He believed our history, like that of all other conquered races before us, would be rewritten by our oppressors. Someone has to survive to tell mankind's story. WALTER: What happened to all of you - - your skin? You said we've already been exposed. EDWIN MASSEY: We noticed it after we settled. Small patches at first, and then over time, it spread. It has something to do with this area. We thought it was the drinking water or the soil. WALTER: Why didn't you evacuate? EDWIN MASSEY: What we do here is important. Even after we became afflicted, we couldn't leave. It's all here, everything. we can't move it. We can't travel. The way we look... we don't want to draw attention. We just want to be left alone to record history. No one wants to come here... which is perfect for us. You're the first in a very long time. But you and your team should leave, unless you want to look like us. WALTER: We can't. There was a plan to defeat the invaders. I mean, there is... a plan to defeat the invaders. And I believe it will be successful. But I don't remember it. But I know that I am supposed to get something from here. I've been here before. I must have. EDWIN MASSEY: Search... Bishop, Walter. If you've ever set foot in this camp before, it would be documented. Encampment Intro - Meeting River RIVER MASSEY: Hi. OLIVIA: Hi. What's your name? RIVER MASSEY: River. OLIVIA: Wow. Where did these come from? RIVER MASSEY: I made them. Can you sign them? PETER: These are really good. RIVER MASSEY: You fought them when they came. You didn't hide like we did. You're heroes. I have a lot of different editions from stories I’ve heard. A lot of them I even made up. I wish I was around during your time, when there were real heroes. PETER: Well, Kiddo, you're my hero - for giving me a nice, strong jawline. Walter's Lab - Tape Research RECORDED WALTER: ...and thirty-two seconds West. Now, when you arrive at the designated place, you will need to locate - - When you arrive at the designated place, you will need to locate - - ... place, you will need to locate... ... a mine. ... to locate ... a mine. ... locate a mine. OLIVIA: Hello? ASTRID: Olivia, I need to speak to Walter. OLIVIA: Sure. Walter. It's Astrid. WALTER: Yes, what is it? ASTRID: Did you find anything in the archive? WALTER: Nothing. There's absolutely no record of me being here whatsoever. ASTRID: Okay, well, I found something. Walter, is there a mine where you are? WALTER: - Mime. The only mime that I know of is Marcel Marceau. What's he got to do with any of this? ASTRID: No. a mine. You said mine - - m-i-n-e - - on the tape. Walter, whatever you're supposed to find, It's in a mine. WALTER: Do you have a mine - - m-i-n-e - - here? EDWIN MASSEY: Yes. It was a gold mine. Manhattan Office - Windmark's Clue NEO-OBSERVER: These men have something to report. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Where? LOYALIST GUARD: Rural Pennsylvania. ACT II Abandoned Mine - Deadly Signs WALTER: In 1923, a mine collapsed in Peru. The trapped survivors were forced to nourish themselves on the dead. PETER: Thanks for that, Walter. WALTER: Oh, but I’m sure that won't be the case here. PETER: Finding gold in an abandoned gold mine's not gonna be easy. WALTER: We don't know that it's gold. Whatever it is, it's in here. PETER: I’ll climb down. Is that secure? HENRIETTA BISHOP: There's something on the other end of this rope. Can you give me a hand? PETER: Yep. People have been coming in and out of this mine for twenty-one years. I doubt it's just gonna be waiting for us. Nothing is that easy. Whoa - - oh, oh. It snagged on something. It looks like he was trying to climb back up. WALTER: Same bark-like growth as on the people here. HENRIETTA BISHOP: But worse. WALTER: I'd assumed what was afflicting these people was some sort of fungus, but I was wrong. These tissues show signs of calcification. Perhaps whatever was causing the condition of the people in the camp is emanating from this mine. And the closer one gets to the source, the more intense the reaction is. No one can survive down there. Until I’ve conducted an analysis, we have to turn back. The Bronx - Resistance Headquarters ANIL: This is Anil. HOLDEN: I have something for you. Something important. ‘Etta and her team have been located. Forest Encampment - Snack Break PETER: Thank you. Is anybody else starving? HENRIETTA BISHOP: Here. PETER: What's that? HENRIETTA BISHOP: It's an apple. OLIVIA: No, thank you. PETER: Yum, yum. Do you remember that amazing apple pie we had just after the invasion? We were in Boston. Someone had told us about the shelter for lost children. We were looking for a place to eat when we found that dingy little restaurant with a cook who was a mad genius. What was that guy's name? OLIVIA: I don't know. PETER: You don't remember? OLIVIA: Nope. PETER: Well, that's a first. PETER: I can't believe I don't remember the guy's name. It was the name of the restaurant. It started with a "D." it was like... Dante's or Dominic's or something like that. You really don't remember? OLIVIA: No. I really don't remember. PETER: Air sample is ready. WALTER: I think I know what happened here. This man died of asphyxiation. Every pore on his body is completely sealed. His body was trying to protect itself against the airborne corrosive. Somehow, its pH has been radically altered. and apparently, It gets much worse the deeper one goes into the mine. PETER: Could whatever we're looking for have caused this? WALTER: Quite unlikely. If I had to theorize, it's high levels of CO2 and other gases introduced into the atmosphere by the Observers. PETER: From those machines that they were building in Central Park. OLIVIA: Well, how would that affect Edwin and his people? WALTER: Well, they're far enough away from the source, receiving only incremental doses. However, prolonged exposure has created a drastic immune response. Well, imagine an extreme form of Psoriasis. But not as extreme as our unfortunate mine friend here. EDWIN MASSEY: Doctor Bishop, I found an entry I think you'll want to see. Bomb Shelter - Expanded Research EDWIN MASSEY: Five weeks after the invasion, a man came here and went down into the mine and gathered several rocks, it says here, with a reddish hue. WALTER: Was this man called September? EDWIN MASSEY: No. My father has it recorded as a man, late 30s, dark hair. His name was Donald. He says he was waiting for a scientist from Boston. I was thinking perhaps that was you. WALTER: I don't know any Donald. OLIVIA: Well, maybe you just don't remember. If he was part of the plan that you lost, then it stands to reason - - WALTER: No, no, no. I - I don't understand. Why would you record this? A man collecting rocks - - why is it important? EDWIN MASSEY: It was recorded because of what happened to him. He was taken away against his will by two invaders. PETER: So they weren't happy that he'd taken those rocks. WALTER: Why the hell would I want rocks? OLIVIA: Your hand, Walter. It's on your skin. WALTER: Yours too. ACT III Forest Encampment - Protective Suit WALTER: We're lucky. It hasn't rooted into the dermis yet. But I’m afraid that won't last. OLIVIA: Okay, well, how long until it isn't removable? WALTER: Until it isn't. EDWIN MASSEY: Doctor Bishop. WALTER: Oh! Good, good, good. excellent, excellent. Over here. Thank you very much. I am going to build a suit that will allow us to go into the mine. According to the arm, we would need skin 300 layers thicker than a rhinoceros to enter the mine, so I’m trying to ascertain a metal or an alloy that we can use for the suit's lining. And in the meantime, I need you to go back to the van because I need the weather stripping. OLIVIA: Sure. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Hey, Anil. ANIL: I got a call from one of our operatives. The Loyalists are tracking you. You've got to move. Rural Parking - Stripping The Van PETER: Did I upset you? Earlier when I was talking about the restaurant, it seemed like you were upset. I know you don't forget names. OLIVIA: Donovan's. That was the name of the restaurant. It's not that I can't remember. It's that I can't forget. Do you remember when we couldn't find her that day, you drew a plan on a napkin? PETER: Yeah. Of course I do. OLIVIA: You were talking about going up to Maine to this refugee camp that you'd heard about. And I was looking at you and nodding, and in my head I was thinking, I can't go. Behind you - - you couldn't see it - - but there was a wall of missing-person flyers. You know, with every day, the odds of finding our little girl the way we wanted to find her were getting worse, and we didn't talk about it. I mean, I... I couldn't put it into words then, but... I felt responsible. PETER: Responsible how? OLIVIA: I wanted so much to be a mother, but... I just... didn't think that I was programmed that way. That I was... destined for something else. Ever since I was a kid, ever since the Cortexiphan Trials, I just... I was at odds. So how could I have this incredible little girl? So, when we lost her, I felt like that was my punishment... my punishment for being too conflicted to appreciate her when we had her. And that day at the restaurant... I knew that I had to go back to New York because I didn't want to... find... what I knew we were going to find. I just... I just believed so strongly that she was dead, and I didn't want to see it. And you thought I went back because of my strength, and she said that she admired me today. PETER: Olivia. I saw how you were with our little girl. I know how much you love her. And I’m not telling you to forget it, but... the past is the past. Don't let it get in the way of this. I don't know why it's happening, But our family got a second chance. So I’m gonna take it. HENRIETTA BISHOP: Hey, guys. We have a problem. The Observers are tracking us. Forest Encampment - Suit Construction WALTER: Hand me the sealer. OLIVIA: Walter, how long until the suit is finished? WALTER: I'm going as fast as I can. Why? OLIVIA: The Observers know that we're in the area. They saw us on the highway when we stopped. Near Route 11. EDWIN MASSEY: You need to leave. WALTER: I need one more material - - copper. EDWIN MASSEY: There's only three roads you could have taken after - - WALTER: Jonathan here says there's an encampment down the mountain which trades metals. EDWIN MASSEY: No. You're not listening. We have until morning, at best, before they find us. They'll destroy everything. All of our work will be lost. You need to go now. WALTER: No, no, if we can just get down to the camp - - EDWIN MASSEY: Forget that camp. Those men are dangerous, and they won't trade with anyone they don't know. RIVER MASSEY: You know them. You've talked to them on your radio. OLIVIA: You have contacts in that camp? EDWIN MASSEY: I've communicated with them on my radio. But only when it suits them. They don't even know who I am. And they certainly don't want people going into their quadrant - - that much I do know. PETER: The way I see it, you're our only chance. They don't know us. Look, I’m armed. I’ll go with you. We can barter together. EDWIN MASSEY: Barter with what? What do you have to offer them? WALTER: I've got some antibiotics, medicine. EDWIN MASSEY: Go back to Boston, make the suit there, and then come back when it's safe. HENRIETTA BISHOP: The baldies took away this Donald person when he went into that mine to get the rocks. If they read you and find out that we're looking for the same thing, they'll seal it permanently. EDWIN MASSEY: You don't even know what the rocks are for. You're putting all of us at risk. I want to help you. I do, but... what happens if I don't come back? You may be used to facing death all the time, But I’m not. These are bad people. We may never make it back from their camp. I have a lot to lose, you know. PETER: I know you do. But the rocks in that mine are important. And it's true - - we don't know what they do. But Walter will figure it out. And when he does, we're one step closer to defeating the invaders. EDWIN MASSEY: I'm not afraid to die. I just don't know how to say good-bye to my son. Alright. What do you need me to do? PETER: Get on your radio. Tell them we're coming. Radio Tent - Barter Offer EDWIN MASSEY: Break, break, break. Kilo-Alpha Forty-two. Come in. Looking to barter. Over. Kilo-Alpha Forty-two. Is anyone out there? Over. KILO ALPHA: This is Kilo-Alpha. What's your business? EDWIN MASSEY: I need copper. KILO ALPHA: We don't have copper. EDWIN MASSEY: Let me speak to Ivan. Dirt Road - Loyalist Convoy LOYALIST SCOUT: Tire tread. Matches the make and model of the van they were in. HOLDEN: Where does this road lead? LOYALIST SCOUT: Higher into the mountains. ACT IV Massey Tent - Family Chat EDWIN MASSEY: River? Look at me, Son. What you saw back there in that tent... there's a lot more to the word coward and the word hero than you think. It's complicated. You're not a coward if you're frightened. That's not what it means. You're a coward if you know what needs to be done and you don't do it. I was telling that man out there that I have a lot to lose - - our work, the life we have here... you. I told him I love you so much, I wouldn't know how to say good-bye. When your mother got sick, I promised her I'd protect you no matter what. But I’m conflicted. There's a time for recording history, and there's a time for making it. We don't get a lot of opportunities up here to make it. I've decided to help them... to do my part. RIVER MASSEY: I don't want to lose you. EDWIN MASSEY: I don't want to lose you either. But protecting you... means making sure there's a world out there that you can thrive in. I love you so much. RIVER MASSEY: It's okay, Dad. I understand. EDWIN MASSEY: No. You don't. But you will one day... when you have children of your own. Mining Question - Lab Assistance RECORDED WALTER: (forwarded on videophone from the lab) The mineral you are looking for is a crystallized form of Quartz that contains in perfect proportion... they will unlock its potential and create a powerful energy source. I will explicitly outline these refining methods in Tape Six... or Seven. Without this energy source, we will not be able to implement the final phase of our plan. To my best calculations, we will need at least eighteen kilograms of the crystals. That is about forty pounds in Imperial measures. ASTRID: Did you get all that? OLIVIA: Yeah. Thanks, Astrid. WALTER: Hopefully the suit will be strong enough to bring up forty pounds? PETER: Hey, you contact the camp? Yes. They found copper, and they're willing to trade. WALTER: How much copper? PETER: Two kilos. WALTER: That's plenty! Too much, even! OLIVIA: Okay. Let's go. EDWIN MASSEY: I can't. You're looking for Ivan. You can give him these for the copper. They're schematics for our solar technology. I'm not coming with you. I'm sorry. They'll trade for those. They're valuable. This'll get you to the camp. Good luck. PETER: Don't worry about it. We'll be back soon. WALTER: Wait! Be careful. Empty Encampment - No Bartering PETER: I don't understand. This is exactly where he told us to go. He said he knew where their camp was. OLIVIA: Well, why would he send us here? PETER: Maybe he never wanted us to find the camp. Forest Encampment - Heroic Intent ELDER BARSKMAN: Edwin? WALTER: What was that? HENRIETTA BISHOP: It's the mine. ACT V Gold Mine - Heroic Deed ELDER BARSKMAN: There was no copper. When he called their camp, they didn't have copper. It was the only way to get what you need. You got what you came for. Now leave... before the invaders find you here. Bomb Shelter - Archive Update RIVER MASSEY: A hero died today, sacrificing himself in order to get the Fringe Team resources they need to save our world. Edwin Massey, the Recorder of History, made history. LOYALIST SUPERVISOR: Where did you get this vehicle? BEARDED THIEF: I found it on the side of the road. The keys were in the ignition. I didn't steal it! RIVER MASSEY: He will be greatly missed. Like other great men before him, he gave his life selflessly in pursuit of freedom... and a better future. WALTER: Ahh... now, this is a ride. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Five Episodes